


can't look at those eyes, without sparking some

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fighting, First Meetings, Gen, Magic, Subtle flirting, Swords, drabble that kinda does not make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renfri: *points sword at yennefer*yennefer: jokes on you im horny noworYennefer and Renfri first meet, and they bicker while Yennefer tries to flirt.
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	can't look at those eyes, without sparking some

**Author's Note:**

> “can't look at those eyes, Without sparking some” buttercup - jack stauber

Yennefer shoots out magic at the girl in front of her. It is dark and purple, hungry and ready to strike, yet the woman does not move as it comes closer. She does not care if she has a death wish. The powerful power gathers around the woman and it hits her, but there is no screaming or body flying back - just her and no more magic. There is no blood or minor wounds on her and there is certainly no death when Yennefer looks up wide eyed and sees the woman posed in a fighting stance as a flicker of magic dances on her face before dying off completely. 

The brunette stares, glares, with challenging green eyes and snarls at Yennefer. The sorceress is not afraid though - she is curious. A woman immune to magic was not unheard but was rare, and she thought the rumors about the black sun was false. But with the woman standing in front of her, a subtle different magic enters the air, with her sword and body posed ready to kill. Yennefer lets a dribble of doubt enter her mind at the rumor. She knows it could be something else but she remembers Stregobor and how he would complain about a survivor, how he had to hide. 

Yennefer, inquisitive as ever, smirks at the woman and starts another spell. Magic tangles around her fingers and she feels the transformation of chaos into control magic. The violet strings of bounded havoc releases and bolts to the stranger. Again, there is no screaming, blood, or death. There is a fierce woman with magic licking at flesh. Purple soon absorbs into skin and dark green eyes glow.

Yennefer continues to send more spells and magic at the immune person, but they were useless, so she pulls out her sword. She has basic knowledge of how to use the long weapon and is decent at using it, but as the opposing woman comes closer with her hand strong, yet relaxed on her swords handle, Yennefer knows she will not win. She is fine with that though. Words are weapons too. 

The brunette, seeing no more magic being prepared, walks up to Yennefer. The mage stands in an open area on top of stairs of a run down building she was working in and waits with calm face. Shoes rustle the dirt and stone under their feet, and then it’s no longer subtle drops of sound. Yennefer tries to open her mouth, but there is a cloud of dirt and stones flying as the attacker jumps with her sword directed at her. White, sharp teeth are smiling at Yennefer before she’s being kicked to the ground. Her sword falls to the ground, and Yennefer hisses a curse. Purple meets green, and the sorceress tries to grab her weapon but is quickly stopped by a sword to her throat. 

Damn it, Yennefer was hoping to negotiate with the stranger, but of course she wasn’t ready for the sudden jumping. She opens her mouth, ready to speak, but the tip of sword is presses close to her throat. 

“Don’t speak,” the woman growls.

Yennefer gulps and nods in response. She sees the round nose and soft cheeks the girl has. There is a subtle sharpness of her jaw and curve into her pronounced cheeks as well the otherness of her eyes and pupils. The pupils are almost cat like, and her eyes have an unnatural color to them. 

The swordsman speaks with a gravelly tone when she asks, “are you Yennefer of Vennerburg?” The sorceress can’t help but be allured by the woman and sees the glimpse of sharp, pointy teeth and ears. Fascinating. Attractive. 

“Yes,” she says with a boldness to her voice, almost questioning for the stranger to move forward from with sword and threaten Yennefer more. It does not happen. 

Instead, forest eyes look at her, searching, and the sword is gone. Yennefer rubs her neck and takes the hand that is offered to her. “I need your assistance with something,” says the attractive person, “how much coin for you services?” 

Yennefer snorts at the words, which earns her a perplexed look. “What are you asking me though? Sounds like you have trouble but what kind?,” Yennefer asks with a pointed look and hand directed at the alarmed person. “I am known for some of my more carnal helpings as well powerful and knowledgeable ways,” informs the sorceress as she turns away with a wink. “What is it? Sex or something else?” 

The woman coughs and tries her best intimidating voice but it comes off as tired and old, which one could think be the same thing. 

“Something else.”

Yennefer turns back to the other person and straightens out the brunette’s doublet as she demands, “tell me your name. Then, we’ll discuss coin and ‘something else.” 

There is pause between them, waiting, as they stare at each other with Yennefer resting her hands on the other’s clothes. Yennefer lifts an eyebrow and asks as she tugs on one piece of the cloth, “name?” 

“...Renfri.”’

Yennefer steps back and offers her hand. 

“Yennefer.” 

They shake and Yennefer continues to hold onto Renfri’s hand. She tugs it forward with her and says, “come. Let’s discuss business.” Renfri tries to pull away, but Yennefer holds onto it tight and drags her inside the run down building.

“You’re...interesting,” comments Renfri. 

Yennefer chuckles. “You like me, and I guess you’re not too bad.” 

The brunette barks a laugh and says, “yeah, sure, I like you.”


End file.
